


Anything you say can and will be held against you (so only say my name)

by FadedRiddler



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bondage, F/F, Handcuffs, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedRiddler/pseuds/FadedRiddler
Summary: I'm planning for this to only be a one-shot, but let me know if you want me to continue.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Kudos: 51





	Anything you say can and will be held against you (so only say my name)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning for this to only be a one-shot, but let me know if you want me to continue.

It's only 10:30 in the morning when Rosa Diaz makes her first arrest. She struts into the precinct, dragging the criminal with her and then she shoves him to the holding room. 

Gina Linetti watches all of this while biting her lip. Nothing turns her on more than Rosa showing that she has power and knowing it. 

Rosa walks back to her desk and gives Gina a little nod. They've been really good friends for awhile, and even though Rosa hates all feelings, she can't deny that she's attracted to Gina. She's pretty sure that Gina likes her too. 

When Rosa flips her hair over her shoulder and begins to work on paperwork, Gina literally can't take it anymore. She pretends to stumble over to Rosa's desk and she grabs the piece of paper that the detective's working on. 

"Hey!" Rosa says roughly and Gina giggles, sounding somewhat insane. She waves the paper in front of Rosa's face, and Rosa swipes for it. She misses.

"Looks like I just stole something. Maybe for once in your life, being a cop will come in handy. Cops are the worst, after all," Gina tells her and saunters away, heading for their secret bathroom that they call Babylon. Gina has been waiting for Rosa to fuck her in the bathroom, but it's never happened. Well, Gina's done waiting. 

When they get there, Gina drops the papers into the trash. Rosa shoots her a glare, and Gina innocently shrugs. 

"Well, Diaz? I just stole your paperwork and threw it away. What are you going to do about it?" Gina taunts, and she sees Rosa's eyes light up in understanding. 

Rosa takes Gina and shoves her into a wall, and then presses her body against hers. Gina takes quick breaths to calm herself. This is finally happening! 

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you," Rosa whispers and Gina shivers. She doesn't think she's ever been this turned on in her entire life. 

"Rosa Diaz," she breathes with a smirk but Rosa just pushes her harder against the wall while she fumbles with the handcuffs. Gina hisses when the cold metal is put around her wrists, but thankfully, Rosa hasn't put them on too tight. She could still wiggle her hands free if she wanted, but why would she want to?

Rosa spins her around and holds Gina's handcuffed hands over her head and kisses her. The kiss is hot and heavy and full of lust, and Gina almost cries out when Rosa bites down on her bottom lip. Rosa's taste is intoxicating and Gina swears she could get drunk just off the feel of Rosa's lips on hers. 

Rosa silently thanks the gods that Gina is wearing a button-down shirt because now she can actually get her shirt off. She starts to unbutton every button, but when Gina growls, Rosa rips it off her. Buttons go everywhere and Gina's back to kissing her. 

Rosa palms her breasts through Gina's bra and Gina gasps into her mouth. Rosa trails kisses down her neck and then sucks hard on her collarbone. Gina knows there will be hickeys tomorrow, but the thought of being marked by Rosa, the thought of being marked to show who she belongs to only makes this hotter. Gina tugs on her hair and pulls her back into a bruising kiss. 

Rosa smirks into the kiss and then she's on her knees, yanking down Gina's pants. Rosa can see a dark, damp circle on Gina's red underwater and cups her heat. 

"Fuck, you're so wet," Rosa says, her voice dark and deep. Gina's head falls against the wall when Rosa starts to rub her through her underwear. 

"Please, just fuck me," Gina begs and Rosa actually rips her underwear off. Before Gina can be mad, Rosa shoves two fingers into her and Gina has to clamp a hand over her mouth so the rest of the building doesn't hear her. Rosa lightly kisses her stomach while her fingers thrust in and out of Gina. 

Gina's fingers tangle into Rosa's hair and they pull hard. Rosa groans against Gina's stomach and she can feel herself becoming wetter. 

"Oh, god, Rosa, please," Gina chants and the darker woman strokes her fingers inside her, the palm of her hand roughly bumping against Gina's clit. Gina starts rocking her hips back and forth, seeking more. Rosa starts biting gently on her stomach and soothing the red marks with her tongue. Gina has never felt so alive, so aroused. She never wants to stop fucking and being fucked by Rosa. 

Gina's close to coming - Rosa can feel it. Her legs are starting to shake and her whimpers are getting needier by the second and Rosa knows she's only moments away from climaxing. So she gives Gina's stomach one last kiss before lowering her mouth and sucking on Gina's clit. Hard. 

Gina comes with a loud moan and Rosa stands up and roughly kisses her so no one hears them. 

"Damn, Rosa," Gina says once she's recovered from the most powerful orgasm she's ever had. She moves her still handcuffed hands to Rosa's leather jacket in an attempt to take it off, but Rosa holds up a hand to stop her. 

"We've already been gone too long," Rosa explains. Gina frowns. "People might start to suspect something."

"But Rosa, you just fucked me, it's not fair that I don't get to return the favor." 

Rosa smirks. "Maybe you can figure out how to make it up to me at my place tonight."

Gina smiles at her. She's sure she can think of a few ways. 


End file.
